


Secret

by Lephise



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3428153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lephise/pseuds/Lephise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As happy as you may be together, and as regular as that often is; the idea of change can be all the more frightening. So with the faltering of admittance and keeping the gratefulness in your heart, you elect to keep it secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret

**Author's Note:**

> A belated work for Valentine's and 2/22 (MaeIso) Day, for a very darling otp. This takes place in the normal school year where Korosensei is with them--as normal as a school year is when the world might blow up in a month's time, anyway. Some previous events in the manga are mentioned, though they are not the focus.
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading! This story was adapted from a headcanon session with my good friend Maria, I can't take all the credit!

Arranged on the counter was a bottle of honey, an opened packet of butter cocoa powder, vanilla extract, plus a small array of measurement cups, and a teaspoon. A short distance away, there were dessert rings of different shapes, all small and in cute shapes. These were pretty old, Isogai remembered they were still around the kitchen since he was little, but it's a good thing oblong and heart shapes never went out of style. The amateur chef in his apron looked thoughtful, hoping he had gotten this recipe from the back of his mind right. It wasn't like he had made it often before. He was by now mostly done with everything, he'd just have to wait a bit longer so he could pour them onto the baking pan to cool. But everything looked good, and that made him smile to himself. It looked perfect, even.

The sound of a voice from behind startled him.

"You're making chocolate?" A figure wiped her eyes entering into the kitchen area of their small home, in the still dimly lit time of 6am. The aroma of the mixed melted chocolate and butter filled the place, and for humble as their abode was, the smell made it feel heavenly.

"Ah, yeah. Mother you're up." Isogai turned in greeting. She was up rather earlier than expected. Because his mother was in poor health, and along with his own early rising habits--Isogai usually got up earlier to prepare food for them both. Of his own accord he took on a lot more chores really; he didn't mind responsibility and didn't want her to strain herself. "Are you feeling fine this morning?"

She nodded with a gentle smile, she felt pretty great actually her condition considered. "Better than yesterday... is this for Valentine's...?" She dragged it on a bit, as if expectant he would admit its importance.

Isogai took a few seconds to respond, "You know, it's for you. And when the kids wake up, I think they'll be happy." His mother blinked and tilted her head slightly. His little siblings did love his cooking. What a dependable big brother as always. It was a bit of a shame her eldest didn't allow himself to be a child more often, she wondered in silence.

"Ahh, what a nice thought. I'll just stay out of your way then."

With mutual smiles of acknowledgement, Isogai's mother slowly rubbed her chin in knowing as her son turned back to the counter. She never raised someone that would be very skilled at deception with those he was close with. That delay in answering was one indicator, but also not looking back at her straight on in the eye. He seemed so serious about this, and focused. Considering they didn't have much, this came across as even more all out. He had bought all of these high-quality ingredients himself with his own money, some time ago too; she did wonder why he hadn't brought them out until today.

She really was intrigued, but figured she shouldn't pull him away to ask. And she can make assumptions for the obvious--considering the theme of the overall holiday. She could simply ask later instead how it fared, with what she figured was a good guess of his intentions and who it was really mainly for.

_"Yuuma... you can't hide lying to me with a smile. Good luck."_

After all, she already saw in the corner of her eye, his earlier-bought plastic bag filled with gift wrap and ribbon.

 --

 

"Isogai's probably going to kill it again today. Kataoka-san too. Our _ikemen_  class reps are too powerful..."

The door slid open to Valentine's gossip, which was hardly surprising. The boys gathered in the room before class period similarly gave their class president the stink-eye when they noticed his bulky bag filled with sweets and love letters. They anticipated this, but seeing it still pissed them off and they began to grumble and cry out.

"On the way here, you already got chocolates!?"

_"Unbelievable!"_

"They must've been waiting for you even before you went up the mountain..."

Isogai could only laugh nervously at the frowning faces of this small crowd before him angrily whispering at each other, what a way to be greeted good morning. (He wasn't sure it was appropriate to admit, some of them were while on the way to school and not even anywhere near its premises.) But they were all jokes in good nature. This actually happened in earlier years too when he wasn't yet in E, but it was different here. In E they were all truly friends, especially with all they've been through together, and he couldn't feel any legitimate malicious intent behind their envious tones. Not that it didn't make him still feel a little guilty; it wasn't like he was _trying_ to make them look bad. 

Trying to repair some of the bad feelings, Isogai started, "I probably won't be able to eat them all myself though..."

That only seemed to have been more offensive, and sounding prickly they yelled back, 

_"We don't need your pity chocolate!!"_

\-- 

 

"So, where's Maehara? Is he running late?" Isogai asked when he sat down with his bag in the front row, but he knew what the likelier answer was.

Kimura looked up, "You know, probably with a girlfriend. Maybe he'll skip entirely."

Isogai let out a small sigh.

It wouldn't be any good if the recipient wasn't here, huh. But he really wanted to get this off his ches--

_Crap._

Isogai completely neglected to think about how he was going to do the delivery.

Well it wasn't as if he was looking forward to confessing his feelings this day, it was only recently that he began to realize the slight skip in his heart whenever Maehara went over to greet him, and how happy he was when they were able to hang out--even if it was talking about his recent dates with several flings. Honestly, Isogai might've been too forgiving about Maehara's bad habits. But Maehara was... good to him too. When he'd focus on work so much that he didn't know when to take a break, Maehara would pull him away to have fun. They'd talk about various things, sometimes about homework, but usually Maehara would lead it astray to something more lighthearted or entertaining, and as all friends do have their own inside jokes that no one else would be able to understand. Isogai remembered the day he was ready to take the route of expulsion rather than chance bringing everyone else down with him, Maehara stood by him and gave him that boost of confidence that had gotten buried by intimidation, rallying everyone to stand by his side and fight for him. Whenever Isogai was sad, he was usually good at hiding it. But Maehara always knew. Maehara would be there, try to help out where he could, and try to make him smile, after.

Maehara's a wonderful person.

They were always together, and the best of friends.

So he couldn't risk ruining it.

Just to have those bright eyes look happy to see him, and that wide grin as his energetic voice greeted him good morning--if it could stay like that in their days left together in middle school... and Isogai could somehow say _"Thank you."_ that would be enough.

Then they could have lunch, or walk on their ways home, under the sun--or if rain under two umbrellas, as things usually went. And maybe watch that new movie that had been released if they had the free time. If Isogai hesitated about spending the ticket or snack money Maehara would cheerfully volunteer to make it his treat. Joking around and hanging out, passing the days by; nothing had to be different for the precious time left...

_I-_

_Iso..._

**"Isogai-kun?"** The voice of Korosensei brought him back to reality.

"Huh?" Isogai straightened up his back in surprise at being called, and the ballpen he had absently held fell and lightly clattered onto the wooden floor. Because it was math period, it would be very obvious if one wasn't paying attention by their blank notebook. Korosensei was a short distance in front of him. His classmates at the front rows glanced over at them both.

"You're not usually this distracted. You're not feeling ill, are you?"

He shook his head in an immediate dismissive reply, more out of reflex really. "No, I'm fine Sensei."

"Then, please solve this problem on the board." A tentacle slowly wrapped itself up around his fallen ballpen and placed it back onto his student's desk. As he was closer, he followed up what he said in a quieter, thoughtful tone, "If you'd like to talk about what is bothering you more, I'm free during lunch later."

Isogai stood up and walked toward the blackboard.

Talk about this, with Korosensei? His hand went on finishing the equation, which he fortunately remembered its process to at the back of his mind, even if he had not been paying full attention. On one hand, Korosensei was always comforting when he wanted to talk about more personal things, he'd guide them through them just like these complex math problems as if they were actually really simple and easy. But also considering the subject matter... this might be a bad idea, if it's with him. 

\--

 

A bad idea that he would apparently take, for lack of better-sounding options.

"Isogai-kun, you're not becoming a delinquent are you?!" His octopus teacher's beady eyes widened in shock.

"No, no!" Isogai waved his hand in dismissal, not sure where he even got that from. He had mentioned he might make a serious type of problem if he made a mistake and... that was a needless over-dramatization.

Before he could register what extra things it entailed, Isogai agreed to have lunch with his teacher in the hopes he could still get good advice even while being vague. Not realizing that Korosensei was really craving Turkish food today, here they were outside having a selection of ingredients such as butter, eggs, jam and honey beside Turkey's specialty bread for lunch. --Which, there was closer to a very early breakfast. Soup served with it too. Apparently, this country was fond of having hearty breakfasts, so the more you know... Isogai hadn't actually had any of this before, so he had to admit it was an experience; alongside being practically abducted by his teacher yet again. Isogai inwardly doubted anyone can really get used to flying with Korosensei, with how quickly he could tuck you into his clothes as if anyone else would just pick up and pocket a dime. Locals would probably never get used to seeing him either, it was hard to miss this huge large-headed man with wriggly limbs, drinking soup with a Japanese middle schooler seated across him. Even in trying to be courteous, there would be a few lingering stares.

"A doubt of the heart; usually you sound so sure, but when you're stumped you really stay that way for a while Isogai-kun."

He wasn't sure how to respond to that, but Korosensei was probably right. By default, Isogai always thought of the harmony of interpersonal relationships... so he couldn't not take into account any negative results of his actions. "It's about something I want to say that I'm not sure the other wants to hear... It might be selfish."

After all, if it was Maehara he knew all too well how he wasn't one for commitments. Or at the least, he wasn't ready for that sort of responsibility yet. He didn't want to ask anything from him that would involve him letting go of what made him happy. That wasn't what going through all this effort was about.

Did he think this through up to a relationship level? No, not really? Though the small box of homemade chocolates he had prepared carried a lot of feelings, it wasn't like he was confessing to wanting Maehara to be his alone. Sure there was a small festering sadness when he'd leave him for the day to go meet up with a girl, but... if he kept telling himself it didn't bother him, it would probably come true someday, he figured.

Korosensei leaned back, and while his expression or coloration didn't change, from his body language you can tell he didn't look overly surprised. Isogai was usually such an honest child. Raising a single finger-tentacle, Korosensei started, "Maybe there is a way, you can put it without being obvious. Also don't think about how they'll feel after. Think about it like how you would without consequence."

Isogai fret a little, thinking that easier said than done. Looking back at the table, he realized again how strange this lunch--breakfast, brunch--whatever, situation was. He raised his head again, "Hey, Korosensei, is it really okay for you to have spent this much to treat me?"

Korosensei laughed, "See what I mean? Isogai-kun, you never let yourself get spoiled and I've seen from your background you let yourself go hungry often. You're always thinking of others, and I thought it'd be nice to let you have this before I destroy Earth. Even if you didn't really have a choice once I took you here. _Nurufufu_..." He took a thoughtful pause, and was serious about his next statements. "Just go for it, Isogai-kun. You never know what tomorrow will bring--or won't bring, come March. If you truly feel you cannot deploy your message in full and would be satisfied with just this, then only meet your delivery halfway and leave a seed of contemplation."

Isogai kept his gaze down in thought. Korosensei nodded seriously once and continued,

_"Plus it's actually healthy to be selfish once in a while."_

And that had to make him smile. What a weird situation the whole of class E ended up in, becoming fond of someone who could end the world. But their target made it very hard to help from doing this. Korosensei gestured a tentacle to point where they could see the rising sun over the horizon. It was beautiful. The crescent moon could actually also be faintly seen in the distance, and it made Isogai thoughtful. To eat together with someone and get warm feelings, and also watch the sunrise together. This happening with Korosensei already made him happy and like family, but if it were with that other person... Isogai wordlessly twined his fingers together. To think he could go through this without consequence would be a lie, but maybe.

Maybe, if he could bring himself to be impulsive for _just_ a few minutes...

"Though um, Isogai-kun?"

Huh?

Korosensei scratched at his head, or well, made the gesture, for as well as one could scratch with a tentacle. He looked incredibly sheepish, and yet his next request would be rather shameless. "If you think you could somehow convince some of your classmates to share their snacks with me, since I used up a lot of my budget too in this treat while caught up in the moment, Turkish breakfast is too excellent..."

Isogai stared up at his teacher, and couldn't stifle a laugh.

 

It would be back to class, later that afternoon.

 

* * *

 

Maehara was usually pretty chipper about Valentine's. It was natural probably, when you played around, easily got dates, and were popular. But recent events made him kind of groan when he woke up on Valentine's morning.

He wasn't ever particularly serious about the flings that he had, but that didn't mean he didn't care about them either.

The text he got last evening he hadn't yet replied to, read along the lines of her saying she'd been waiting on a guy she liked more to confess, heard gossip it might actually come true, and if that happened he shouldn't feel too bad if she "let him go".

 _"Let him go"_ , what a needlessly fake-nice way to put it. Just say dumping, man.

Getting tied down to a more serious relationship, that honestly made him cringe at the thought. But worse than that was the tone of the message giving him the vibes, again, of being expendable. It may not have been as rotten as the time his ex turned face and began insulting him on top of the replacement, but it still left a bad taste in his mouth. Even for him, it isn't like he dates someone while entertaining the notion that if there was a person he liked more, he could trash one without a thought. Maehara was always impulsive, and kinda bad at thinking through decisions, so he just goes a route where he doesn't really have to pick. And when it came to relationships he would just to go through the motions and not get too hung up from one girl to the next. He figured it was probably hypocritical of him to get glum over possibly getting replaced, but maybe it was just part of growing older and getting--yeesh, more mature, maybe. He was still having fun, but not as much. Or maybe the crashes are all the harder because of how nice the memories were. It'd be nice if there wasn't a crash at all.

But nothing's hit him, yet. Those stories about love and getting struck with the sign that THEY'RE the one. For all his experience and what classmates think about him good or bad, when it came down to it Maehara wasn't really sure he's ever known what that special affection was. Hell if he had maybe he didn't realize. That likely would've been one-sided anyway, huh. What was the point then of all his planning to give them both a fun time? Catered down to a place with their favorite food, the location that she had mentioned she loved, and the compliments that would have made her _swoon_. All of those just went to waste, and now he's not even sure if he can go on as usual with meeting someone new so he could have a Valentine's date. It would be easy for him, and yet--he didn't know.

 _Would_ it be easy for him? Bounding back sounded like such a hassle right now.

... It was too early for this fumble of emotions. Maehara kicked a small stone on the side of the road on his way to Kunugigaoka, eyes on the floor and cellphone message still unanswered.

Eventually though, this would come up in the inbox of his latest, former fling.

_"Do what you want. Thanks for the good times."_

\--

 

The floorboards creaked under along with the sound of his footsteps. He was more than a little late, having just paced around the town--and really _had_ contemplated skipping in light of his piss-poor mood, but he figured he shouldn't miss out on what activities their assassination classroom had that could help get his mind off getting dumped. When he turned the corner and slid open the door, Sugino was the first to express his surprise.

"Maehara, you showed up!" 

"Yeah, hi." Despite his more sour attitude from earlier in the day, he eased it up upon seeing everyone else into a casual smile. There were things he didn't need to happen, and inquiries on why he was in a bad mood were among those. He had always pride himself in how quickly he was able to just be lighthearted about problems as well. So here's just another thing that the rest of his classmates didn't really need to know about. --Though, they probably wouldn't pull the wool on Isogai's eyes if he looked at him closely. What were close buds for, Maehara supposed. Speaking of, where was that best friend of his...? There sure weren't any hair sprouts in sight.

Okajima went right to his side and elbowed him lightly with a cheeky expression. "Do well in the chocolate haul? And see any... _other_ good measurements?" 

Maehara snorted. Typical Okajima honestly. Well, he was a pervert a lot too but right now he was just kind of too into a daze to even have given more than passing looks at the girls who had greeted him. "Y'know, not bad. Probably not as much of them as the reps though." And surely enough, at the corner of his eye, he could see Kataoka getting a small box of chocolates from Yada, and it looked like a few of their other girl classmates were behind her, smiling to themselves as their recipient looked a bit flustered. She'd probably never get used to the extent of her popularity with other girls.

"Oh, if you were wondering where Isogai-kun was, Korosensei wanted to talk to him." Nagisa chimed. Huh, Maehara briefly wondered if what was on his mind had been that obvious, or if it was just Nagisa's courtesy. In truth however everyone would have made the same assumption; Maehara and Isogai were practically attached to the hip normally, and on top of that usually poor at staying away from the other for extensive periods. Nagisa looked a bit sheepish, adding: "He took him to Turkey, I think..." 

Hearing how unbelievable their teacher was with his speed and casualness about going to other countries despite being a state secret never got old.

"I... I see." 

Anyway, leaning back at his chair at the front, he supposed this wasn't a bad atmosphere. In the end people were still talking about love and lack thereof of luck in relationships--such as poking fun at Sugino's hopes for chocolate from Kanzaki. Maybe this was the level he needed. He just needed to be with people that he could feel at home with, and that together they could laugh earnestly. "Sugino, you know, why don't you be coy and just ask where your gift is?!"

"G-geh? I don't want to scare her off with that kind of forwardness! And don't talk so loudly, she's like on the _opposite side of the hallway!_   Why are you guys suddenly on my case..." 

The boys erupted into even more laughter, and Nagisa joined in as well causing Sugino to give a distressed _not you too_ look. Sugino always seemed ever-so-dweebish with his completely obvious crush. Giving a handful of pulled out excuses from thin air, really the rest of the boys were just supporting him in their own way, because otherwise an honest confession would probably have taken forever. 

Thinking about it, matters of middle school romance like this looked a bit silly from the sidelines.

It relaxed his mind and heart significantly, and though he stayed quieter than he usually did, Maehara got to laugh; he was glad he's here with everyone.

A little more than a half-hour later marking the start of the first period after lunch, the door would again slide open letting in their other classmates who had killed time outside the classroom, and followed by Korosensei waving his familiar, squiggly form of an arm. He looked very cheerful and enthusiastic as always, not just by enthusiasm for the lesson but also ~~mostly~~ partially by the good food he just had. Adding onto this, Isogai had agreed he'd think about and discuss the snack donation inquiry with the rest of the class (since he figured, maybe, they could try build another assassination attempt around this too).

"Apologies for being a bit late, everyone! Let us begin class." 

"Yeeees." Everyone's voices resounded, with the tone of a general post-lunch lethargy.

Isogai followed shortly behind him hair still looking mussed up from his little impromptu flight, as he tried to pat it down with his hands back to form. Maehara grinned and raised a hand in greeting, glad to see him and amused at their class rep's new however-temporary 'do. And facing back at him Isogai took a few seconds to register his presence there, before blinking and returning a tiny smile. At the blackboard as everyone settled down, there was only the sound of chalk as Korosensei began to write a poem.

They'd be able to talk after school. 

It seemed only now, even after Korosensei reassured him, that Isogai realized he was more afraid to than he thought. At their respective desks Maehara sideglanced at him, wondering why Isogai seemed uncharacteristically nervous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On this day, in the Asassination Classroom character book, MaeIso got confirmed not only as each other's closest friends but also having known each other since childhood!! Oh my goodness my heartttt. It'd be a colossal shame to not incorporate this, no? (Also I was right about Yada having a crush on Kataoka, heh...) Thanks for reading, I hope you'll be back for the next chapter!


End file.
